You Should Be Dead
by Kitty Egg
Summary: The last time Len Kagamine had seen his best friend, Rin Kagamine, was a long time ago. She had died in a freak accident that is now haunting the boy's dreams. Rin then enters Len's class one day as a transfer student, leaving Len confused. R&R please!
1. Return

**I'm just going to write a fan fiction, probably won't be over a few chapters… Thanks for reading ^^**

The last time Len Kagamine had seen his best friend, who was like a sister to him, was a long time ago. That moment seemed like a large blur, yet so close.

"_Leeeennn-kuuunnn!" Rin Kagamine screamed out excitedly, waving to her best friend. "Watch me!" The young girl's ribbon bounced like bunny ears as she ran down the rock road with Len, going as fast as possible. _

_Somehow, the two had the same last name, yet both were written with different kanji. It confused Len how they looked alike and had similar last names, but he never questioned anyone about it. _

_Rin giggled as she raced ahead, not bothering to stop and rest. _

"_I give up!" Len called out, sitting on the side of the road, panting. "Rin! Watch out!"_

"_You're bluffing, you just want to win, Lenny!" She squealed, accusing him._

"_N-No, I'm serious! Rin? Rin? RIN!" Len's eyes widened in horror as a red liquid splattered on his face and a truck whirred past, not even noticing the victim it had murdered. His eyes watered, and he blinked away the tears, and walked over to the mangled corpse that was once his friend. "Y-You… should've listened…"_

Len shot up in horror, panting. "That dream… Again?" He muttered. He had been having the same dream, no, nightmare, for the past week and it was really getting to him mentally.

The last time Len Kagamine had seen his best friend, who was like a sister to him, was a long time ago. That moment seemed like a large blur, yet so close, now that it was on endless loop in his dreams.

"Rin… Chan…" He said, getting up and changing into his sailor uniform for school. As he tied his hair into a small ponytail, he stared into the mirror, seeing the reflection blur a bit. It looked like Rin, mouthing some words.

_Kite iru… Len, watashi ga kite iru._

Len let out a yelp and closed his eyes, shaking his head and the image out. He slowly opened his eyes, scared of 'it', but saw nothing. He was thankful, and let out a sigh of relief.

xXxXxXx

Len walked out to the bus stop, meeting up with his friend, Miku. The twin-tailed girl was energetic and seemed to like Len as more than a friend, but he didn't feel the same way.

"Len-kun!" Miku squealed out, her high-pitched voice catching him by surprise.

"M-Miku… Good morning." He said, not excitedly. He was still a bit dazed from the dream that morning. She smiled, beaming. The two were said to be the idols of the school, yet they minded their own business, trying to avoid popularity.

"Len-kun? What's wrong?" Miku put her hands on his shoulder and shook him. He blushed and smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry M-Miku-chan…" Len said. Miku seemed to perk up at him calling her chan, which he'd never done. A rumbling noise came into their ears, the bus. He nodded to her, and they boarded the bus. The whole trip seemed to take forever, and Miku just stared at Len, admiring his face… She loved the look of it, especially when he smiled, but he didn't seem happy like she was used to seeing. It upset her. She leaned on him and he didn't shrug her off, so she enjoyed the trip, holding onto him on the bumps.

_He seems so cold… I wonder what's wrong. Is Len-kun sick? _Miku feared for him. The bus came to a sudden halt, and she let out an unhappy breath, wanting the ride to take forever like it had felt. It was a great feeling.

xXxXxXx

Len noticed it was almost lunchtime, finally. He looked at the clock, his eyes following the second hand until the bell let out a moan. It had been broken for a while and disturbed the kids each period, sounding like a person being stabbed. He got out of his seat, took his math notebook, and headed to his locker. He opened it, spinning the dial, and put in his books then took out his lunch.

Len met up with Miku at a vending machine, both of them already having acquired their lunches. Miku tried to start a conversation, but Len's mind wandered off, pondering the nightmare.

_Why do I keep having it? It doesn't make sense… Is it trying to tell me something?_

The lunch period went along about the same way as the bus ride did, in silence. Finally, the bell groaned again, and Len threw out the lunch that he hardly touched. He ate nothing but the banana, which would be normally expected from him.

They walked together, side by side, into the next class - they shared only a few. This class was Language Arts, but the whole class consisted of reading and writing a summary and such, and taking a few tests. Len pulled out a manga, not eager to read anything that would make him have to think so much, when the teacher actually spoke. The teacher hardly ever spoke, so his voice was raspy.

"I am introducing… A new student. She just transferred here from… Where are you from?" He said, the words rolling around on his tongue like unfamiliar objects.

"I used to live in Tokyo as a child, but then I moved to Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and back here in Tokyo." The girl said. "My name is Rin Kagamine. I am pleased to meet you all." She said politely, bowing.

Len stood up in his chair, dazed.

"Kagamine-san, is there something you'd like to say?"

"R-Rin-chan… Y-You…"

The girl seemed to find him familiar, her eyes widening a bit. "Len?"

"Y-You… You should be dead right now!" He yelled out like a madman, drawing attention to him.

**Ooohoo, Gakupo and Luka is my favorite thing to write about, but I desperately have been wanting to write this for a few days… So, I'm not sure how it'll go, but wish me luck! ^^ Sorry it's short…**


	2. Ominous Building, that's not awkward

**Oh. My. God. Really? 9 reviews for one chapter? IN ONE DAY? I love you guys! Y'know, it was hard to draw a MikuLen scene since I don't like that pairing… Made me shudder.**

**I'm sorry, I just noticed it somehow all underlined itself. Edited 3-14-2011 11:24 -5, if you care ^^;**

"Len Kagamine! You sit down right this instant or you shall be taken to the principal's office!" The teacher had no trouble reprimanding Len. Len shook his head, pointing at Rin accusingly. "KAGAMINE-SAN!" The teacher yelled, running up to him. Len pushed him away, and walked up to Rin. He placed his hands on her shoulder, looking down at her, since he was a few inches taller.

"You… Why didn't you listen to me?" Len asked, shaking. He seemed sick or possessed to all of the kids in the class, who were huddling together, scared of him at the moment.

"I… Len-kun…" Miku seemed to snap at Rin speaking to her Len in such a familiar way.

"Len! Get away from her! She's just a random idiot who you don't, and never will, know!" Miku said, more angry than anyone had ever seen the supposed airhead. "Len-kun! What's wrong with you?"

The two who looked alike seemed to ignore everyone else but them. "Len… I don't understand. You seem familiar, but, I just don't-"

"I understand." Len replied with a half-hearted smile. "It's alright. I'm sorry, Rin." He went back into his seat, acting as if nothing had happened, leaving everyone in shock.

xXxXxXx

At the end of the day, Len and Miku didn't walk together to get home. Len just walked outside of the door and stared at the sky, not noticing those pointing and giggling at him, recalling his outburst earlier in the dead.

"Len-kun… I'm going to walk home now. Want to come over for dinner?" A girl who had a crush on him asked, smiling. Her blonde side ponytail bounced as she spoke.

"Akita-san… I'm sorry, not today. Maybe some other day." The girl was taken by surprise, but seemed content that she would be with Len at least one day.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" She said excitedly, making Len go into a slump once more.

He started on the path home when he saw a dark alley, leading to an abandoned building. "Do I go home where I'm probably going to be punished for my actions, or do I go into the ominous looking building where I'll probably get murdered in? Eh, the latter sounds better." Len muttered to himself, his bangs drooping and covering his tired eyes. He walked down the alley, not being noticed by serial killers and such. They hardly noticed the confused boy, only looking for girls to murder.

Len finally arrived at the building, whose glass windows even seemed to be crumbling. "Wow… I'm not anticipating going home, so I bet going in won't be much worse." He muttered.

"_Len! Watch out!"_

"What! Who's there?" Len whipped around, his ponytail whipping the back of his now sweat-soaked neck. "I've said that to Rin, she's never said that to me… I can't being dreaming during the day… Can I?" Since nobody was around, Len had no problem talking to himself. It was almost like it was comforting, just to hear a voice, even if it was his own.

"Rin-chan?" He muttered aloud, knowing it couldn't possibly be her, but even still… "Riiiiiin~?"

He heard no reply, and realized how stupid he would've sounded to anyone else listening.

"I'm really stupid, aren't I?" Len walked up to the house and set his hand on the doorknob, twisting it slowly, as if anticipating for it to collapse right then and there. Nothing happened, so he let out a relieved sigh. He started humming out the tune to one of his favorite songs, Fukkireta, sung by the idol Teto Kasane, and it comforted him a bit.

"_Itsudemo I love you…"_

"Again! What's that voice?" Len yelled out. "I've gone crazy, haven't I? Just like in Higurashi, when you hear an extra step behind you and it means you're under Oyashiro-sama's curse! Right?" There was no reply. "That's it. I'm hearing things, going into deserted buildings, talking to myself… And yet I'm only fourteen…"

Len walked inside of the building, believing he could maybe escape all of the horrors of the outer world in one decrepit building. It was a large chance to take, but he was ready to sacrifice anything to be sane again. "Rin Kagamine… You stole it! My sanity!" He muttered, hoping she could somehow hear him.

"I'm just going to shut up now… Once and for all… Try to forget everything by going into the building…" Len knew it was crazy to talk to himself, but he needed reassurance, no matter how crazy it made him sound. He walked into it further. It seemed like it was a construction site for an office building, shown by the layout and tools that had been abandoned for years. _I wonder what happened here. People don't just get up and leave these things all over the place._

Len heard a creak, then a slam. "Hello? Rin? Wait, I said I'd shut up… Not very good at that, am I?" He said, giggling, trying to ease his tension. _Len, you've screwed yourself this time. _He heard a voice in his head tell him, his conscience maybe. Even still, he was aware of that, and could do nothing about it.

He wandered in further, fingering a few things though he knew it was probably a bad idea. He opened another door and heard a large crash. Things started falling from the building, piling up at his feet. He jumped, backing up to try and escape, but more pieces of debris trapped him. At first it was just around him somehow, like trying to give him a chance, but then on him.

"H-Help me! Rin! Miku! Someone!" He yelled out, before being muffled and knocked unconscious.

"_You should've listened… Len Kagamine." _

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm so happy, I've never had so many reviews at once! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… That or I swallowed a chinchilla. **

**Kyuubi233: Yaay for you! Thank you very much, I want to hear her explanation myself. Still thinking of that, lol.**

**Ai-chan-neko-nyax3: He's not good at that. HE'S CRAZY.**

**Ryuki-loveRainbow: Thank you very much!**

**Umarekawari Erena: Woman, thank you very much, and me too~ Too bad I have to write it, easier to read. Even still ^^;**

**Tsubaki Star: Thank youu~**

**1RuRi0: Thank you very much, and I'll try to update as fast as I can, just for you! /shot**

**Chikagamine05vocaloid: Thankyouu**

**Twingklypurp: I shall, thanks 83**

**AkaiChouNoKoe: Thank you very much, and I will~**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: I think I've seen you around, lol. Awkward comment, but thank you. And apparently they didn't, but we'll find out later!**


	3. What is She?

**I shall feed you viewers with the deliciousness of stories! /shot for bad figurative language**

Len Kagamine sat up, his head pounding. As he opened his eyes, he saw what looked like a bedroom. It wasn't his bedroom.

"Ah, thank goodness you're alright!" An all-too familiar voice replied.

"Miku?" Len asked, holding onto his throbbing head.

"No, silly. Lie back down, you're going to tear your injuries." The voice replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"Then who is it? I know your voi- RIN!" Len replied, shouting.

"Ah, ah, shush now, you're straining yourself." 'Rin' pushed Len down and held a finger to his mouth. "That's enough, Len. And you were correct." She added as she left the room, probably to get something.

"Wait! Rin!" Len called out.

"Didn't I tell you to watch out? You're going to hurt yourself-" She cut herself off, then corrected her words, "You'll hurt yourself again, and worse. Picking a scab is about as bad as getting one, you know."

"Scab? What scab? I don't have a scab!"

"Len, you must be really tired to be acting that stupid." Rin replied. She smiled at Len, holding his lips closed, muffling his words. "Really, stop talking. I'll tell you everything later if you're quiet, go back to sleep, and promise not to tell anyone." She whispered into his ear. "I don't want to let my family know, they're a foster family and they just think I was an orphan. Luckily, our paths met again, eh, Len-kun?" She finished, and took her mouth away from Len's ear. He looked up at her, opening his mouth to reply, then closed it, wanting to know everything. He gave her a nod, smiled weakly, and lay down quietly, attempting to fall back asleep to get rid of his pain.

"Ah, really, he's as stubborn as ever… Now I have to act like the parent figure in this… life, should I call it? Well, whatever, this time I'll protect him from the same fate I had as a child." Rin muttered to herself, trying to not wake him up. "Even still, to go back to those days…" She let out a sigh, but put a smile on her face. "I'll try my best to make everything seem the same."

xXxXxXx

For a second time, Len woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Rin?" His eyes met with a clock. 3:47. "Shouldn't you be awake? Rin?" Len's eyes traveled back to the clock. Upon further inspection, he found out it was 3:47 AM. His fingers met the covers and slid them off, and he fingered a bandage he found on his leg.

"W-Wait! Who changed my clothes?" He put a finger on his pants and pushed them a bit. "W-Who changed my underwear?" He cried out, whimpering a bit. He got out of bed, wobbling, and fell onto his knees. He looked up and saw a mirror, which showed him his red face. He quickly turned away, having a chronic fear of mirrors at night, for reasons which he didn't know. He fingered his hot face.

Hearing footsteps, Len turned. It was Rin. "I heard something make a noise, and apparently it's you, Len-kun." She chuckled a bit at Len's red face. "What's wrong? Scared of the pretty girl in front of you?"

"P-Pretty? You're wearing a dress, underwear, and your hair is all messed up! How do you find such normal, no, less than average, clothes _pretty_?" He hissed at her, silently wishing for his face to cool down.

"My, my, you're not tired anymore now are you? It was just a joke, relax. Anyway, look who's talking, Shota-san." Rin replied, smirking.

"S-Shota! That's rude of you! Now help me up, Rin." Len turned away, blushing more.

"You deny it, yet it shows so much… Shota. What's the magic word?" Rin said as if she was of higher importance.

"Pick me up."

"That's three words, now isn't it?" Rin replied.

"S-Shut up! Just pick me up please!" Len stuttered.

Rin smiled, and leaned down, holding an arm under his legs and another under his neck, and lifted him as if he were nothing but a baby doll. "You're so light, Len."

"What? I weigh 120 pounds! That's not light at all!" Len protested, fuming. "How can you even pick me up? You're, what, 100 pounds?" Rin winked, and set him back on the bed.

"You're a big kid now, aren't you?" She giggled at her own joke, which didn't seem to amuse Len in the slightest. "I said I'd tell you, but you still… Don't seem like you're ready to know." Rin stated simply, and started walking away.

"Rin, wait." Len called out. Having gotten her attention, he continued, "Uhh… Are you like a zombie?" She gave him a funny look and shook her head, her hair flying loosely about her face without her bang clips in. "Well, what then. Are you maybe a- No, wait, that's not possible…"

"Just continue, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well…" Len was thinking about what she was, but quickly blurted out the quickest things he could. "Did you change my underwear?" His face turned red hearing what he had said and he looked away. She laughed.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said I didn't?" She giggled.

"N-No, I just want the truth."

"Well, if you want the truth, I did." As she spoke the words, Len's face grew hotter and a darker shade of red.

"W-Why? Why'd you change my c-clothes?"

"Well, someone's a stuttering shota today, ne?" She left the room for a second and came back with a rag which she laid on his forehead. "If you blush so furiously you're going to get a fever from your warm face, Len." She smiled at him, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Rin, what are you?" He said firmly, hoping she'd tell him finally.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you." Rin got up, brushed her simple dress into place, slipped on a pair of fuzzy black slippers and left, waving to him.

**Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews for just two chapters. Really you guys! :D**

**Kyuubi233: Seems so. He's crazy, I bet we'll all walk into a deserted, 'haunted' construction site to our doom one day.**

**Tsubaki Star: Yep and yep x3**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: Yes, and higurashi is epic sauce. Me too, I'm writing for whatever comes to me, so I'm curious as well ^^**

**Umarekawari Erena: I love you too. SUGAR PLZ**

**Chiio-chan: Thank you, and I'm still a kid, so my grammar's not perfect ^^; thanks for the well-rounded review.**

**Shioko no Fukou: ARYA! Hellooo. I'm kowai-kowai, now am I? I like random higurashi references, don't kill me, lol. Hmm, what song is that? I'm curious to hear it now :o**

**Campanella: I DO! The three of us (You, me and Len) shall go into a site tomorrow and hum Fukkireta together. C: Thank you**

**Infinite: Thank you very muchh~**

**67rosary-bead41: Thank you, and I'll try to update at least once a day or two ^^**

**Skye Wolfe: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm updating. JUST FOR YOU. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, JUST FOR SKYE WOLFE. BE JEALOUS.**

**1RuRi0: Well I watched it so now he does. Everyone loves higurashi! :D Hmm, I'm still wondering… I'll make a poll for that.**

**Chikagamine05vocaloid: HE EXPLODED AND DIED AND THEN EVERY ONE OF HIS FANGIRLS WAS SAD AND COMMITED SUICIDE. Lol. I will, thank you ^^**

**Go to my profile, I'm going to make a poll to decide what Rin is ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	4. Get Him Out, Now!

**Sorry that this chapter is coming later in the day than others, had to finish up a lot of left-over homework. Going to try to update every day! :D**

_"Rin, what are you?" He said firmly, hoping she'd tell him finally._

_"When the time is right, I'll tell you." Rin got up, brushed her simple dress into place, slipped on a pair of fuzzy black slippers and left, waving to him._

Len replayed the scene in his mind many times, trying to still process it. "I know she thinks the time isn't right… But why? I'm smart and hot enough to know…" He said, puffing out his 'chest'.

"RIN KAGAMINE!" Len flinched at the sound of the shrill scream coming from downstairs. He heard commotion, some banging noises, whispers, and then silence.

"R-Rin…? What happened?" Len got out of bed, found a ponytail holder and lazily tied up his hair, then slipped downstairs quietly.

He could only make out snippets of the conversation Rin and her brown-haired mother were having. It seemed to be about a boy she hid in the guest room. _What boy? In the guest room? Who're they tal-ohh… It's me, isn't it?_

"Get him out of this household no- Oh, hello there." Len heard Rin's mother said. "I-I'm Meiko Shion, and this is my daughter Rin Kagamine. My husband, Kaito, is still at work." She bowed to Len.

"You just said you wanted to kick me out and now you're being polite. Why?" He asked inquisitively, being followed by Meiko whispering something to Rin.

"You never told me the boy was a cute boy! Ooh, Rin, you've scored this time!" She giddily spoke to her daughter, squealing.

"M-Mom! He's not a sport, and I didn't score! He's just my friend. Now shut up." Len walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they were.

_He's even cuter up close! _Meiko thought, wishing she were young enough to try to date Len.

"I'm Len Kagamine… We're not related even though we have the same last name. Nice to meet you." He bowed down, making Rin's mom touch his head. "W-what're you doing, Shion-san?" Len asked, kind of scared, thinking she was a pedophile or something by the way she was acting.

"Ah, I'm sorry, it's just you're so cutee!" Meiko sort-of-squealed, making Len shudder. "Excuse me… Uhh, call me Meiko if you want, I don't mind."

Len nodded, backing up a bit. "S-Sure, Meiko-san…"

"Please, ignore my crazy mother. I kind of found him… Injured, he had a few scrapes and was unconscious so I brought him home." Rin said politely, trying to avoid getting in trouble. "If you could excuse us." Rin bowed to her mother and led Len out of the kitchen.

"I would be in so much trouble if you weren't 'cute'." Rin rolled her eyes and elbowed Len. "You. Cute. Pbbfft." She laughed hysterically as if it were a joke. Len, however, didn't find it funny, jumping on her, play-wrestling.

"Take that back. I'm totally cute." Len puffed out his non-existent chest once again, making Rin laugh more as she turned him over and pinned him down.

"I'm the seme, you're the uke, shota." Rin said, winking.

"Ughh, gross, Rin! Get off of me, you're heavy." Len whined, disgusted.

She didn't want to concur, but thought she may get in trouble if found in this situation. She got off of Len, who was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Now go back to bed or something for an hour. We've got school tomorrow. Oh yeah, and you should call your parents so they don't think you got abducted or something."

"But I was abducted! By you!" Len complained, flicking her.

"Why you- No! J-Just go back to sleep. I wouldn't want to abduct you, even if I was a pedo. Now… Ughh!" Rin tripped over her words but finally gave up, marching upstairs into her room. She blushed, walking into the darkness. _Stupid narcissist… He's changed so much from when I last saw him. _

Len just stood, wondering what was Rin's problem, before feeling an arm on his shoulder.

"_I've got you now." _

Suddenly, everything went black.

**I'll reply to all reviews in the next chapter. Sorry that it's getting confusing… Everything will be explained soon. Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Unexpected

**I apologize for the confusion… I'll try to make a nice long(ish) chapter to explain everything.**

As soon as Len opened his eyes, he realized it was a bad idea.

"Ow… W-Where am I?" He muttered aloud, signaling to everyone that he was awake.

"The child has awoken! What do you know?" A strange looking man in a mask asked Len.

"Know? What do I know about what?" Len asked, confused. "Who're you? Where am I?"

"Either he's not speaking or he lost his memory… Damn it! Plan B, execute it now, men!" The strange looking man yelled.

Len looked around, seeing strange people in ninja-like costumes making funny poses.

"You guys are really freaking me out." Len's eyes were wide, wondering so many things, but mostly what was wrong with the people who'd captured him. Captured…? He wasn't sure what they'd done. More like mentally torment him with their funny poses.

One of the ninjas and the strange man in the mask high-fived each other.

"Yess, it worked!" A female ninja said, pumping her fist.

"We did great! Do you think so, Len?" The boy asked.

"W-what are you talking about? Really, I'm confused by now, like I am all of the time." Len murmured, making the girl ninja giggle. She took off her ninja mask, revealing short green hair. The boy took off his mask, showing green hair as well.

"I'm Gumi, this is Nigaito. Yeah, sorry for scaring you, we're practicing our acting." Gumi said.

"We kinda failed that last semester, so… Sorry! We're Rin's… cousins, if you want to call us that." Nigaito added.

"Well, this is kinda… short notice." Len said. "You guys made me think I was in danger, creeped me out. Really…"

"We're sorry, just in town for a week, we were leaving soon anyways… Had to pick fun with you!" Nigaito muttered almost inaudibly, pushing his scarf higher up on his face.

"Uhh… Where am I anyways?" Len asked, getting up.

"The basement." Gumi replied, fumbling with her goggles, which had gotten messed up with the ninja mask.

"Your basement has saws, hammers, and other torture weapons?" Len stumbled around, trying to find the door.

"Yep. It used to be a tor- I mean, workshop." Gumi said. "Well, we have to go, we'll be missing our flight otherwise! Come on Nigaito~!" Gumi skipped along, dragging her supposed brother with her.

"And I thought I was in real danger, and that things would get exciting for once. Guess I was wrong." Len sighed.

He followed the wall, finally finding a doorknob and stepped up the stairs, which were cold to his bare feet.

"I'm confused… I didn't know Rin had cousins. But then again, I don't really know anything about Rin… or so it seems now." Len's voice echoed in the empty staircase. He walked up, looking around. Len's eyes met with a door, which he laid his fingers on and twisted. It opened up to a dark room with a few couches and a television.

"I'll just bunk here until someone finds me…" Len said.

**That didn't turn out how I planned… I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Yeah, I'll be trying to end this soon, so sorry if it ever seems rushed.**

**/too lazy to reply to reviews. OTL**


	6. Don't Have Any

**Okay, this story is getting off track. I'm going to slowly try to turn it back on track. Really sorry for that! If you like- wait, that's a spoiler, nope… o**

"Len! Len! Len?" As Len opened his eyes, he looked up to see Rin.

"Oh, Rin! Hello. Hey, why am I not in that cool TV room thing? Wait, I didn't fall asleep… What happened?" Len asked her, tilting his head a bit to show how confused he was.

"You were knocked out, and I found you on the mat outside of the house. You don't remember going there? That's strange…" Rin muttered, trailing off.

"Well, when you left, I heard some voice mutter something, then I woke up in a room with two kids pretending to act or something. They said they were your cousins." Len tried to recall his memory, counting it out on his fingers as he replied.

"Cousins? I don't have any cousins."

xXxXxXx

Gumi let out a sigh. "Nigaito, really. You told me that you can use computers!" She whined, getting out of her couch and looking over his shoulders.

Nigaito got worried, shaking a bit. He knew of Gumi's cute and innocent looks, but knew of her violent disposition, usually when she got angry. She was almost like a yandere. He slightly turned the wheeled chair and looked up to face her.

"I did tell you I can use computers, but this computer is from ten years ago, and it doesn't have the correct operating system for me to be able to download the programs to make the program that is needed, Gumi." Nigaito tried to reply calmly, but on the inside, he was shaking. Gumi sighed.

"You use programs to make programs? Sounds stupid. But whatever, give me a few hours, and I'll be back with a computer. What operate-y thingy do you want?" She sighed again.

"Stop sighing, you'll hurt your throat or something. And Windows 7 is preferred." Nigaito replied, snuggling himself up in his oversized scarf.

"Alrighty, I'll go to Best Buy or something… Yeah, sure, whatever it's called." Gumi replied, picking up an eccentric grass-green purse with a giant carrot sewn into it. She shuffled through the contents, pouring out a bunch of the contents that didn't seem like they should fit, such as a bag of chips, a laptop, a small fan and a pillow. "Finally found my wallet! Alright, how much is a computer? $50 maybe?" Gumi asked, pulling out a few 5-dollar bills and a few 10-dollar bills.

"Are you kidding me? A decent one would be maybe around a thousand!" Nigaito exclaimed.

"I hope you mean a thousand pennies." Gumi sighed, searching around and picking up every bit of money she could find. Nigaito saw her struggling to get the money, so went into his drawer. He took one of his scarves and unfolded it, revealing a small bag of money. He handed it to Gumi.

"This should cover about 80% of the costs." He said.

She smiled, opening it. "How long did it take you to save up so much money without being paid?" She squealed, hugging the bag.

"Not that long, actually. At night, when you're sleeping, I took on a job. It doesn't pay much, but it suffices." He replied simply, trying to look cool.

Gumi walked over and hugged her fellow green-haired friend. "Thank you! I probably could never even afford the printer." Nigaito blushed slightly, so he pulled up his scarf a bit.

She put the money in her purse and left, waving slightly.

**I was going to write more, but I figured you guys have waited long enough. So, here you go! ^^;**


End file.
